


Love Of My Life (I Wouldn't Want To Do This With Anyone But You)

by ItsLivvvy



Series: Seongjoong in Love [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 8 makes 1 team but this is seongjoong centric, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Making Up, Mating Bond, Nesting, Nightmares, Omega Park Seonghwa, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Hongjoong, also only three of the others made it into this please don't be mad, no worries guys they don't really fight fight, one of their children not them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: THIS IS AN EPILOGUE TO THE PREVIOUS STORY IN THIS SERIES, PLEASE READ IT FIRST FOR THIS TO MAKE THE MOST AMOUNT OF SENSESeonghwa and Hongjoong have been together for 10 years, married/bonded for 8, and every relationship needs some tender love and care every once and awhile.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082519
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	Love Of My Life (I Wouldn't Want To Do This With Anyone But You)

An alarm blared in Seonghwa’s ear at 6am in the morning causing his hand to shoot out and turn it off. He groaned loudly and rubbed his face. Seonghwa rolled over in his mate’s arms, kissing the tip of the alpha’s nose and rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones. Hongjoong groaned and buried his head into Seonghwa’s chest.

“5 more minutes.” He groaned and Seonghwa sighed. He laughed as the alpha tried to make himself smaller to hide from his responsibilities under their duvet. It had never worked before and Seonghwa wasn’t really sure why he thought it would work then either.

“Sorry to inform you, but your children shall be awake soon.” He said. “I would venture to say we have like 15 minutes before your son is here.”

“Our son, he’s ours.” Hongjoong corrected and Seonghwa clicked his tongue.

“Ah, he’s yours when he’s waking me up at 6am on one of my days off from the preschool no less.” He said, shaking his head as his mate only held him tighter. “Now, you can get in the shower with me now and have a good morning or you could not and rush. Up to you really.” Hongjoong chose to get up.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong showered together for efficiency. It really did waste time to go one after the other when they could just do it together. It’s not like they had anything to hide from each other. Hongjoong had watched Seonghwa give birth that’s about as ugly, in pain and exposed as a person could get.

“Do you think my ass got bigger?” Seonghwa asked, scrubbing at his scalp with shampoo. Hongjoong looked at him funny.

“Like in a good way?” He asked and Seonghwa frowned at him. Hongjoong looked at him, slightly confused as Seonghwa just waved him off. He sighed and rinsed out his hair, reaching for the conditioner bottle. 

“The kids have dance after school today are you taking them or am I?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong sighed. “It would really mean a lot to them if you could take them Joong, they miss you.” Hongjoong had been working a lot in the office, often leaving Seonghwa alone to put their children to bed and they’d been asking for him.

“I know. I know. I’ll let you know at 1 if I can make it OK?” He said and Seonghwa nodded. He did understand that Hongjoong had to work. The company couldn’t run itself and he knew the alpha hated being away from their children and Seonghwa for so long, but at least Seonghwa got to see him. He crawled into bed beside him each night.

“OK, I hope you can come home tonight at a reasonable hour.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong smiled, nodding and assuring Seonghwa he would try.

Seonghwa could hear their son talking to them outside their door, asking when they were coming out in his sleepy voice. He did this almost every morning, waiting for Seonghwa to let him into their room so he could get his morning cuddles from his omega parent. He had been doing it since he could get out of his crib by himself and Seonghwa had gotten strangely used to their son demanding his attention before 7am.

“We’re coming baby just wait for Papa!” He said, pulling on his clothes and towel drying his hair. He struggled to get it to lay flat and sighed, turning to throw the towel into their bathroom. Hongjoong let out a low whistle, rubbing his hand across Seonghwa’s hip.

“You’re hot, you know that right?” He said and Seonghwa snorted. He let out a bit of a squeak as Hongjoong pulled him back by his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

“It’s 6:45 in the morning and you’re horny already?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong made a hurt noise.

“Can I not think my mate is hot without having another motive other than telling them that they’re hot? I want you to know that you’re smoking baby.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa shook his head, fixing his shirt and going to open the door. Beom-seok tumbled into the room and lifted up his arms to be picked up. Seonghwa complied and lifted him into his arms.

“Oof, baby boy you are getting awful heavy for Papa to be carrying you down the stairs every single morning.” Seonghwa said, walking over to Hongjoong, who kissed their son’s cheek before kissing Seonghwa.

“I’ll get them dressed, you get them fed?” He asked and Seonghwa nodded. Hongjoong smiled, kissing Seonghwa once more before he turned to carry their son down the stairs to their kitchen.

“Bye bye Appa!” Beom-seok yelled as he did and Seonghwa couldn’t help but smile as Hongjoong’s laughter floated down the hall.

Breakfast was always a bit of a disaster in their house. Seonghwa did his best to make sure they all ate at least and they always did. Of course, there was the mess they created and the chaos that was generally created by having a bunch of children eating while half asleep. Both his other children were already sitting down at the table when he got there.

“Good morning my sunshines.” Seonghwa said, kissing each of their foreheads as they sat at the table. Mi Sun scrunched up her face but said nothing. Their middle child Eunji was next and she was still mostly asleep, looking the most like her alpha father in the morning. Seonghwa smoothed the hair off her face and chuckled as he lightly patted her cheeks to rouse her a little more.

“Wake up Eunji, it’s time for eating.” He said and the 7 year old blinked blearily at him. She didn’t look more awake. Seonghwa settled their youngest and only boy into his booster seat. He giggled up at Seonghwa as he kissed his forehead. Beom-seok was pretty awake in the mornings, unlike his sisters. The 4 year old was the easiest of the three to get up. He set their breakfast in front of them and took a deep breath.

“Do you have to take care of the babies today Papa?” Mi sun asked and Seonghwa shook his head no.

“I’ve got a four day weekend ahead of me. The preschool is closed for a deep clean after the lice problem we had.”Seonghwa said, reminding her gently of why her Papa was suddenly not going to work. She shuddered, probably thinking about the long metal pick and comb Seonghwa had had to go through her and both her siblings’ hair with to be sure they hadn’t picked it up. Seonghwa always made sure his children ate well, but they almost always made a mess. He sighed as a large chunk of rice and eggs was splattered on the floor by Beom-seok. He simply cleaned it up and ushered them on their way to get dressed as soon as they were done.

Hongjoong came down as soon as he was ready, dressed for work and making Seonghwa feel rather dishevelled in his sweatpants. Hongjoong always looked so good in his tailored shirts and pants. Seonghwa hadn’t even finished getting dressed for the day yet and Hongjoong looked at him like he was dressed to the nines every day.

“You leaving already?” He asked and Hongjoong shook his head no.

“I gotta say goodbye to you and the kids first.” He said, pulling Seonghwa in by the waist and kissing him. “I dressed Beom-Seok and checked to be sure the girls were in their uniforms.” Seonghwa smiled and kissed him again.

“Thank you. I put your coffee in a thermos for you.” He said, handing Hongjoong a thermos of coffee and smiling when the alpha looked so incredibly grateful. He said goodbye to the kids as they stumbled down the stairs, turning to kiss his mate one last time.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can, promise.” Seonghwa nodded and kissed him back, waving goodbye before he ran upstairs to put on real pants to take his kids to school.

“Be good and look out for your brother!” Seonghwa said as he got his children out of the car, handing off backpacks and water bottles. The morning was dreary and kind of cold, making Seonghwa wrap his arms around himself in an attempt to stay warm. He could feel eyes on the back of his head as the other parents watched him drop his children off. He knew the alpha parents of several of his children’s classmates stared at him and it was probably the reason none of them really talked to him, but as Hongjoong once told him ‘not your fault you’re hot’.

“Yes Papa.” Mi Sun said, taking her bright pink backpack from him and sighing. Seonghwa knew she was kind of moody lately, but he didn’t really get why. He would have to talk to her later about it, even though he knew it was probably just a hormonal thing. He walked them to the door and gave them kisses on their cheeks before sending them off. Mi Sun brushed off her Papa’s kisses and stepped back.

“I’m not a baby, Papa.” She said pushing through the doors to the school. Seonghwa smiled and waved, but he felt like a knife had gone through his chest.

“And she just brushed me off? I’ve never felt so hurt in my life Wooyoung! I pushed her from my body after growing her for 9 whole months and she doesn’t even let me kiss her! I was in labour for 22 hours!” He said, his phone on speaker on the counter of their kitchen as he scrubbed out the sink. Hongjoong had told him plenty of times to just hire a cleaner, but it was times like these that he really just had to stress clean a little and he was so bored. He really wasn’t made to stay at home all day, which was why he had the preschool to work at, but being stuck at home more than usual left him far too much time to feel how empty his house was with no children and no husband.

“Stupid fucking lice.” Seonghwa muttered.

“What did you say, hyung?” Wooyoung asked, his voice crackling through the receiver. Seonghwa scowled and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

“Nothing Woo.”

“Hyung, I can’t really understand where you’re coming from because the boys still give me all the cuddles I ask for, but that sounds awful. Maybe she just doesn't want to be kissed publicly.” Wooyoung said, and Seonghwa could hear his twin boys playing in the background. 

“You’re lucky your babies still let you kiss and cuddle them. It’s like I can’t get cuddles from anyone.” Seonghwa stopped scrubbing the sink and sighed. “Not even my mate really.” Wooyoung cooed sympathetically.

“Hongjoong-hyung still working late?” He asked and Seonghwa hummed out a yes. “He seems to hate it as much as Jongho does leaving the country now.” Seonghwa laughed at that as their youngest friend did hate leaving his mate and children now that they had them. Yeosang had given birth to their daughter a month ago bringing their baby count up to two.

“Do you want me to come over and nest with you? San is home. I could have him watch the boys.” Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa bit his lip.

“Could you?” Seonghwa asked, feeling a little desperate but he really just wanted some comfort and Hongjoong couldn’t do it. Wooyoung laughed, loud and boisterous like he always did.

“Of course hyung. I’ll be right over.”

Wooyoung did come over, throwing open Seonghwa’s front door with a flourish few possess besides him. Seonghwa felt a smile spread across his face hearing him enter.

“I brought reinforcements.” He yelled and Seonghwa’s head shot up to see Mingi waving at him excitedly and a very tired looking Yeosang with a baby carrier. Seonghwa rushed towards Yeosang, pushing hair out of his eyes and clicking his tongue.

“Yeosang-ah, you should have stayed home and napped.” Seonghwa said and he laughed. The baby in the carrier gurgled as Seonghwa looked over to see the baby girl wrapped and swaddled in light green blankets. Yeosang hadn’t seen the point to buying her new things when they had things to use from their son.

“I was going stir crazy locked in that house all the time. Jongho is so protective he won’t let me lift a finger to help him with the house.” He said, setting the baby down in the living room and already gathering up some pillows and blankets. Seonghwa cooed over the carrier and Yeosang gestured to Seonghwa that he could take her out. Seonghwa jumped at the chance to cuddle a baby. It had been so long since he had one of his own. He lifted her up into his arms and cooed.

“Hi baby girl, you’re just precious aren’t you? You have your alpha father’s nose, yes you do, and you’re lucky that is one of his cutest features.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung looked at him funny, laughing and shaking his head.

“Hyung, is your baby fever reawakened?” He joked and Seonghwa huffed out a laugh. He caught the one month old’s tiny hand in his and pressed a kiss against her soft palm, smiling when her eyes opened slightly to look at him.

“Woo-ah, I am never having another baby ever again, Beom-seok did me in for that, but I do love to hold them.” He said, smiling down at the newborn again. Seonghwa held the baby until the nest was fully built, letting Yeosang lay down first and gently laying the baby in his arms. He laid down with the rest of his friends, all around Yeosang and cooed at the baby in his arms. Seonghwa sighed contentedly when Wooyoung wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s waist. His phone lit up from where he left it on the table, he sat up and frowned when he read the message from Hongjoong.

“What’s got you frowning?” Mingi asked and Seonghwa frowned a little harder.

“Hongjoong can’t get the kids after school and take them to dance. I’m going to have to do it, he said he’s stuck at work.” He said, settling back down into his friends arms and going back to cooing at the baby. Wooyoung squeezed him softly and Seonghwa sighed. He kind of expected this, but it was still disappointing because he knew the kids were going to be upset. He tried his best to relax for the next few hours he had. Seonghwa felt the tension drain from his body as they all settled into comfortable silence.

Seonghwa had predicted correctly and the kids were rather sad that it wasn’t Hongjoong taking them to dance. Mi Sun was quieter than usual and Beom-Seok actually teared up a little. It made Seonghwa want to cry with him. He got them all there, got them all home and then made dinner as quickly as he could. They were all starved practically. Mi Sun barely talked to him, opting to go to her room and do her school work instead of sit at the table with her sister. Seonghwa wasn’t sure what to do with his oldest pulling away from him, his husband never home and him feeling completely alone in parenting three children he definitely wasn’t alone in making. He wasn’t really sure what to do when they asked where he was. The answer he had wasn’t cutting it anymore.

“He’s at work, Mi Sun, I told you this when I picked you all up from school.” Seonghwa said, watching her push the rice around her bowl and brushing hair out of her eyes. She scowled and put it right back in her eyes. Her siblings had long since left the table, but Mi Sun sat there, pouting.

“I don’t like that Appa works all the time. I want him to come home.” She said and Seonghwa sighed, sitting down beside her and placing two fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. She looked into his eyes, hers filling with tears. Seonghwa felt his heart break a bit for his baby. Mi Sun may be his oldest but she was still only 9 years old. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes like she was trying to rub the tears away. Seonghwa cooed and ran his nose up the side of her face, scenting his child the way parents often did.

“You’ve been a very good older sister, staying so brave for your little sister and brother. It’s OK to be sad sometimes.” Seonghwa said softly and she sniffed again, a few tears rolling down her face. Seonghwa wiped them away gently with his thumb.

“It’s OK to cry, you don’t have to be strong all the time.” Seonghwa said, pulling his oldest into his arms for a hug. She sniffed and crawled into his lap, Seonghwa hushed her, letting her wrap her arms tightly around his neck and stay there as he sat back in his chair and let her whole weight lay on his chest. She cried, sobbing silently against his neck.

“I wish Appa would come home too, baby.” He said, pressing kisses into her hair. She sniffed and pulled back, eye rimmed red and cheeks shiny with tear tracks. She looked Seonghwa in the eyes and sniffed again.

“Can we watch a movie tonight? Before we go to bed?” She asked and Seonghwa nodded, brushing the hair out of her face.

“How about you go pick one and I’ll make some popcorn, OK?” She smiled widely and clamoured off his lap, racing to go pick a movie off the TV. Seonghwa sighed and stood up off his chair, looking up at the picture of their family placed on their one windowsill. He stared at his husband’s smiling face and sighed again, louder this time. They would need to have a talk when he got home.

Hongjoong didn’t get home until all the kids were in bed, even Seonghwa was in bed. He heard the front door shut a little after 11:30pm, the tap running in the bathroom and the sound of the closet opening as Hongjoong shuffled around their dark room. He felt the bed dip behind him and an arm wrap around his waist, hot air puffed on his neck as he felt lips on his mating mark. As nice as it felt to have his mate wrapped around him, he knew he couldn’t let Hongjoong fall asleep without talking to him about what was going on in their home first. He picked up the arm wrapped around him and threw it off, taking Hongjoong by surprise as he turned on his bedside lamp and looked at the alpha who had crawled into his bed at midnight. His eyes were wide, his hair a little messy and bags under his eyes prevalent. Seonghwa moved to sit up in bed, facing his body towards the offending alpha.

“Glad to see you finally came home.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong frowned, knowing where the conversation had to be going.He reached out to place his hand on his thigh and Seonghwa blocked him before he could.

“Don’t touch me Hongjoong, it’s not going to help and I don’t want you to try and soothe me with affection. I have a right to be upset.” He said and the alpha looked shocked, moving to sit up himself and swallowing hard.

“OK, uh, I’m sorry I came home late, I know that you’ve been by yourself a lot and it’s been overwhelming because we have three children and they’re a handful.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa shook his head no, because Hongjoong was getting it mostly wrong.

“I’m not upset about me, I can handle it. Yes, I am stressed and overwhelmed sometimes with all of them, but I’m an adult. I know and understand why you’re not here and I technically get to see you for a little longer in the mornings and when you wake me up in the middle of the night.” Seonghwa said, making Hongjoong’s ears turn a bit red in embarrassment. “Our children do not understand. They ask me where you are every single night. They never get to see you and you’re teaching them that the company is worth more to you than them.” Hongjoong sputtered, his face heating up and looking like he wanted to defend himself, but couldn’t think of how.

“The company is not more important than our children! You know that’s not true!” He whispered through his teeth. Seonghwa let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his temples.

“Hongjoong, when you’re not there to take them to their lessons, pick them up from anything, have dinner with them, kiss them goodnight and tell them you love them that’s the message you send.” He said, reaching out and cradling his husband’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. The alpha looked miserable, between the obvious sleep deprivation and the watery look in his eyes.

“Remember at your father’s funeral, when we were discussing how your father was such a dedicated business man that it often felt like he forgot about you? You made me promise that I wouldn’t let you do that. That our babies wouldn’t grow up thinking you didn’t care and that you wouldn’t miss watching them grow up either. I’m keeping my promise, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said, dropping his hands off Hongjoong’s face. “I know you love them, and that they mean the world to you and that’s why you work so hard, but they need to see you. They miss you, Hongjoong, I miss you.” He sniffed and looked down at his hands.

“It’s been killing me, Hwa, to be away from you and the kids. I want to be home and I want to be with them. I miss their laughter, I miss hearing you sing in the kitchen and kissing your mating mark while you pretend to try and swat me away. I miss your laugh. It feels like I haven’t heard it in months.” Hongjoong admitted, sniffing again. “I thought I could be strong and just get through this, but it feels like I’ve been gone forever and I hate it. I don’t want to become my father, how he was about the business was never really healthy. I want to be home more. I agree with you this needs to stop.” Seonghwa nodded and opened his arms to let the alpha nuzzle into him. Hongjoong gratefully took the invitation, pressing his nose into the omega’s neck where his scent was the strongest.

“All I look forward to at the end of the day is coming home and collapsing into your arms.” He whispered. Seonghwa wiggled them both down until Seonghwa was laying on his back with Hongjoong pillowed on his chest, cradling the alpha between his knees and digging his fingers into his hair to scratch at his scalp. He pulled Hongjoong’s head up slightly and pressed kisses against the alpha’s forehead, humming when he let out whine. Hongjoong snuzzled his face back into Seonghwa’s neck until he was pressed against his scent gland again, taking a deep breath in.

“I missed you, so much, Hwa.” He admitted, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and giving him a squeeze.

“Tomorrow you come home at 5pm sharp, got it?” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong laughed.

“You got it baby.”

Seonghwa blinked away the sleepiness dragging his eyes closed when the light started to filter in through the curtains. He looked down to see Beom-seok cuddled into his stomach and an empty space where Hongjoong had been. He patted the sheets, finding them to be cold so Hongjoong had been out of bed for awhile it seemed. He rolled over to see it was much too late for him to just be waking up and he panicked. He jumped out of bed and grabbed Beom-seok, their youngest child was sleepy and grumbled into his neck about Appa saying he could sleep with Papa. He carried him down the stairs and found Hongjoong in the kitchen, their daughters stirring bowls of batter and giggling. The first thing his eyes drifted to was the mess they had created in his kitchen, and he let out an annoyed sigh, alerting them to the fact that he was there.

“Papa! Appa says we can stay home today! We’re gonna make waffles and a nest and watch movies!” Eunji said excitedly, throwing her arms around his middle. Seonghwa squeezed her face affectionately and gave her head a pat as his middle child effectively smeared batter all over his sleep shirt.

“Really now, that’s exciting.” Seonghwa said, looking over at Mi Sun, who was beaming ear to ear, wearing an apron Hongjoong had bought her to match the adult sized one Seonghwa usually wore, that was currently on Hongjoong. Beom-seok wiggled until he was let down onto the floor and Seonghwa blinked a few times taking it all in. He jolted in surprise when he felt Hongjoong’s hands on his waist.

“Sorry Seonghwa, morning baby.” Hongjoong said, pressing a kiss against his lips. “Mi Sun wanted to help make waffles and then Eunji got involved, sorry about the mess, but don’t worry. I’m going to clean up with them.” Seonghwa looked at him funny, swallowing hard and nodding.

“Hongjoong, could we talk for a moment?” Seonghwa asked, pulling his alpha out of the kitchen and into their bathroom.

“What’s happening here?” He asked, letting out a bit of a gasp when Hongjoong pulled him in closer. He placed his hands on his shoulders and looked into the alpha’s eyes. They looked very sincere, as his thumbs rubbed circles into Seonghwa’s hips.

“You’re going to get pancake batter all over you.” Seonghwa said, causing Hongjoong to let out a snort.

“I called the office, told them I was taking a personal day for my family. Not that they can really tell me what to do. I am their boss.” Hongjoong said, chuckling. “I’m going to spend the day with you, and our babies. Later Eomma is coming to get them and I’m gonna have you all to myself.” Hongjoong smiled, a little deviously and reached back to give Seonghwa’s ass a light smack.

“Oh really sir, you think I’m in the mood for such tomfoolery?” Seonghwa joked, his tone dry and sarcastic, and Hongjoong’s smile faltered for a second. “I’m kidding, Hongjoong, we haven’t had sex since my last heat I’m practically dying here.” Hongjoong laughed, kissing his mate and holding him close. He backed him up into the sink, practically forcing Seonghwa to prop himself on the counter, kissing up his throat when Seonghwa pulled away.

“The girls are waiting for you to make waffles with them Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said, giggling when he blew a raspberry in his neck. “You have to go help them, they are 9 and 7.” He laughed louder when Hongjoong found the ticklish spot right behind his ear and blew a raspberry there as well. He felt the alpha’s hands ruck up his shirt and start to brush against his sides, making him flinch from the feeling of being tickled.

“Kim Hongjoong, you better stop it.” Seonghwa said, pulling the man’s face out of his neck and smiling at him. “You have to help our daughters make waffles.” Hongjoong faked a pout, backing off to let Seonghwa off the counter.

“You gather the blankets for the nest and take a shower, I’ll have breakfast ready and then we can start building that nest.” Hongjoong said, leaving Seonghwa with a final smack on his ass, laughing when the omega let out an indignant squeak. Seonghwa couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, even when he was far out of sight, because Hongjoong had listened. It felt like he finally had him back.

Seonghwa had gathered up all their family nesting blankets, careful to leave the ones they used for his heats in the closet. They didn’t mix those two on purpose, no one really wants to smell their children while they’re getting dicked within an inch of their life. The girls brought their favourite blankets and pillows and usually Beom-seok simply watched. He was a bit young to really understand what was going on beyond it being a warm place he got to cuddle with his parents and siblings in. Seonghwa was surprised when he brought him one of his baby blankets, offering him the tiny thing with his eyes wide and apprehensive.

“Thank you so much baby, I know just the spot for this.” Seonghwa said, taking the soft, thin, cotton blanket from his youngest child and wrapping it into the side of the nest right next to Eunji’s, as to not disturb the family order. “There, doesn’t that look nice?” He pulled Beom-seok in for a hug and peppered his face with kisses. Hongjoong smiled, plopping Mi Sun into the nest and letting out an exaggerated groan when she tugged him down and climbed into his arms.

“Appa, can we watch a princess movie first?” She asked and Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa, who was cradling their two other children in his arms.

“I don’t see why not?” Seonghwa said and Mi Sun cheered, picking up the remote to search for the movie she wanted to watch on the TV. Hongjoong leaned over and kissed Seonghwa’s cheek. They never got to cuddle each other in family nests anymore. They hadn’t since Eunji was born and claimed her omega father all to herself most of the time.

“I love you.” Seonghwa said as Mi Sun squealed with delight having finally found the movie she wanted to watch. She settled in with her waffles and cut up strawberries, her affection for them Hongjoong entirely blamed on Seonghwa.

“I love you too baby.” Hongjoong said, pulling a bowl of cut up strawberries and whipped cream from the floor beside him. Seonghwa squealed excitedly, hurriedly taking the bowl and fork offered to him by his husband.

“Thank you Hongjoong.” He said, shoving strawberries into his own mouth and into the mouths of their other children who were whining and opening their mouths like baby birds around him. Hongjoong smiled, shuffling closer to his husband and leaning his head on his shoulder. Nothing made Hongjoong happier than seeing his family happy and watching Seonghwa giggle and eat his strawberries settled the guilty feelings bubbling in his chest. Seonghwa could tell the alpha felt much more at peace being home with them than he had been in months. He pulled Hongjoong up, pressing their lips together and smiling when the alpha licked into his mouth. Their kids erupted in disgusted noises, making Seonghwa pull away and laugh.

“Let’s watch the movie, huh.” He said, pressing play.

About halfway through the movie, all three of their children had moved to lay themselves across or near Hongjoong. The alpha looked a little uncomfortable since he couldn’t move. Seonghwa stifled a laugh into his sleeve when Hongjoong tried to move Beom-seok and their son only gripped onto him harder.

“Stop moving Appa, I want to watch the movie!” Mi sun reprimanded him, Eunji shooting him a glare from his other side. Seonghwa raised his eyebrows and shovelled another spoonful of slightly wilted whipped cream and strawberries in his mouth.

“Sorry girls, Appa’s doing his best.” He said, smiling softly at them as they burrowed back into the sides of his body they had claimed. He looked at Seonghwa, who smiled at him and shrugged. Beom-seok had passed right out, the boy could probably sleep 20 hours a day, but Seonghwa knew he’d have to wake him up soon. Seonghwa paused the movie and ignored the protests he got from both his daughters.

“Go wash your hands and put your dishes in the sink. The movie will be here when you get back.” Seonghwa said and Mi sun screwed up her face in distaste, begrudgingly doing it and Eunji ran after her. Hongjoong let out a sigh.

“He’s so heavy Seonghwa.” He said and Seonghwa laughed, leaning over to give Hongjoong a kiss.

“They missed you, I told you. I’m happy they have someone else to cling to now.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong pouted.

“I wanted to get cuddles from you too.” He said and Seonghwa looked at him, raising his one eyebrow.

“We haven’t cuddled in a nest without a child between us since I had Eunji.” Seonghwa said. “You get to cuddle me in bed sometimes.” Hongjoong snorted out a laugh, supporting Beom-seok as he sat up, leaning his back against the couch and letting their son relax into his chest, still asleep.

“You’re not wrong, but I hope every time that I’ll get the coveted spot and get to cuddle you when I’m not so tired I fall asleep before I even get my arm around you.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa shuffled into Hongjoong’s space, smiling when the alpha pressed a kiss against his shoulder. The girls came back right at that moment and let out exaggerated sounds of disgust.

“Hey! None of you would be here if I didn’t kiss Papa!” Hongjoong said laughing at Mi sun’s look of disgust on her face. She was the only one who had an idea of how babies were made as Seonghwa and Hongjoong had given her a very basic, age appropriate explanation when she was 7. Eunji hadn’t had that talk quite yet, but it was coming as she had been asking questions about where she came from.

“That’s gross, Appa.” Mi sun said, settling herself right between her parents and pushing Seonghwa further away in the process. “I don’t need any more siblings.” Eunji looked a little dejected at first that her sister had taken the spot between their parents before Seonghwa patted the spot beside him.

“Papa, do babies come from getting kissed?” She asked and Seonghwa shook his head no.

“We’ll explain it to you soon, but right now it’s time to watch the movie.” Seonghwa said, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a squeeze.

“You don’t want to know Eunji.” Mi sun said and Eunji’s face scrunched up in annoyance.

“What does Unnie mean, Papa?” She asked and Seonghwa shushed her. She pouted a little, sinking further into his side and playing with the hem of his shirt as he brushed his fingers through her bangs to brush them out of her eyes. She needed a haircut, but wasn’t too keen on going to get one.

“When we’re not watching movies as a family, Appa and I will explain.” Seonghwa said and he saw Hongjoong give Mi sun a look, telling her to zip her mouth shut about it. Eunji seemed to take that as an answer and zoned out staring at the screen. Seonghwa rubbed circles into her arm and smiled when he felt Hongjoong reach out behind their oldest child to intertwine their fingers.

Just as Hongjoong promised, they stayed together all day. He didn’t answer a single work call or email. He held their children, gave them all the attention that they would have wanted. It was exactly what Seonghwa had wanted him to do. The kids were almost upset when their grandmother came to get them. Hongjoong’s mother had moved to be closer to her son and grandchildren, once Hongjoong’s father died, and that has been rather beneficial for Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

“Appa, we don’t want to go to Grandma's, we want to stay with you.” Mi sun said and Hongjoong sighed, kneeling down to get on her level. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

“You have to go with Grandma because I am going to spend some time with Papa like I did with you all day. Tomorrow is Saturday, I’m not going to go to work.” Hongjoong said, being cut off when Eunji excitedly squealed. “I promise, when we pick you up tomorrow, we can go get ice cream, but you have to go to Grandma’s.” Mi sun appeared to think about it for a few moments before nodding her agreement.

“OK Appa, love you see you later.” She said, waving and running towards her grandmother.

“Thank you so much for this.” Seonghwa said, thanking Hongjoong’s mother. The older woman smiled and jokingly pinched his cheek.

“No worries dear, I’m glad to help.” She said, gathering up their children and getting them into her car. Seonghwa waved as they drove off, feeling a mixture of relief and sadness to see them go, but that’s how he always felt about his children leaving to go to sleepovers.

As soon as they were out of sight, Seonghwa felt Hongjoong press against his back. He giggled and tilted his head to the side when he felt Hongjoong pressing kisses against his shoulder. The final one landing under his ear before Hongjoong buried his nose in his neck over their mating bond.

“If you’re going to get frisky at least buy me dinner first.” Seonghwa joked and he was surprised when Hongjoong stepped back. “I was joking you know, we’ve been together for almost 10 years you’ve bought me enough dinners.” Hongjoong shushed him, placing his hand on his waist and stepping around him. Seonghwa stepped closer, resting his hand on Hongjoong’s cheek like he had a thousand times before, giggling when his husband turned to press a kiss against his palm.

“I want you to go upstairs and get dressed up for me Hwa, I’m going to take you out.” Hongjoong said. “I guess I am going to buy you dinner first huh?” He laughed and Seonghwa giggled, letting his arms come to rest on Hongjoong’s shoulders.

“How dressed up? Like a fancy dinner party or dinner with your mother?” Seonghwa asked, scrunching his nose up when Hongjoong smiled and tapped the end of his nose.

“I want you to be my arm candy, Seonghwa. You do only have about an hour before we have to leave though.” Hongjoong said, earning a smack across the shoulder as Seonghwa hurriedly walked towards the stairs.

“That’s not nearly enough time! Joongie you know it takes me an hour to do my hair sometimes!” He called back and Hongjoong laughed, following him up the stairs.

“But you’re so naturally beautiful, baby! You don’t need an hour on your hair!” Hongjoong said, laughing when Seonghwa glared at him.

“Just get out of my way Kim Hongjoong.” He said, pulling things out of his closet. Hongjoong smiled and stepped out of his way, retreating to where his own clothes were to get ready.

Hongjoong refused to tell him where they were going, which was really starting to piss Seonghwa off.

“Hongjoong how am I supposed to gage how fancy I need to dress if you won’t tell me where we’re going?” He asked, standing in the middle of their room with a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt on. He had put on makeup just the way Hongjoong liked it, dark and smokey, and he knew Hongjoong liked it because the alpha hadn’t stopped looking like he was stripping him down with his eyes since Seonghwa walked out of the bathroom.

“You’re fine like that, just one request. I want you to wear the pearls, baby.” He said, holding up the first piece of jewellery he’d ever bought him. The jewelled rose and several strands of pearls was still Hongjoong’s favourite piece of jewellery he had. Seonghwa shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“You always want me to wear this.” He said as he let Hongjoong fasten the clasp around his neck.

“That’s because it still looks beautiful on you 10 years later.” He said, smiling as Seonghwa slipped his rings on. His engagement ring and wedding ring on his left ring finger, followed by a few other simple bands Hongjoong had gotten him on his other fingers. Their eight year wedding anniversary ring went on his left index finger, and the ring Hongjoong had gotten him as a push present for Eunji went on his other ring finger.

“You were so mad at me for that ring and now look you wear it all the time.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa scowled at him.

“That’s because, Hongjoong, I told you I didn’t want a push gift and you went out and bought one anyway!” Seonghwa said, looking down at the ring that glittered back at him, the diamond chips embedded in it flashing at him. “It is nice though I do like it.” Hongjoong laughed, snorted really.

“I know, I knew from the moment you popped the box open, because you slipped it on before you threw the empty ring box at my head hissing about how you had told me not to buy you anything.” Hongjoong said, sliding closer to his mate and placing his hands on his back, pulling him closer. “How could I not get you something? You’d performed a miraculous feat for me twice at that point.” Seonghwa smiled down at him and pulled back, looking at their bedside table alarm clock.

“We gotta go.”

“You’re right my dear, let’s go.”

Seonghwa was right to be suspicious of Hongjoong because when they got to the restaurant he suddenly realized Hongjoong was taking him to one of the most expensive restaurants in their neighbourhood.

“How many times do I have to tell you that we can eat wherever.” Seonghwa said, slipping his hand into Hongjoong’s elbow. Hongjoong chuckled and patted his hand.

“Maybe so, Hwa, but I can only show you off to all the rich assholes who wish they could’ve gotten you before me at places like this.” He said, smiling at the hostess who gestured them inside without even asking for a name. Seonghwa was pretty used to that happening at this point in their relationship, but it was still a bit odd to experience. He sat down across from Hongjoong and smiled at the hostess.

“I wasn’t exactly swimming in suitors before I met you, you know?” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong shrugged.

“You could’ve been you just chose to not go out to find anyone.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smiled slightly.

“How lucky for you.” He commented, raising an eyebrow when Hongjoong reached out to hold his hand. The alpha rubbed his thumb over his knuckles and stopped momentarily to look at the wedding and engagement rings that sparkled from his finger. A soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, lucky for me.”

Hongjoong paid more attention to Seonghwa in that one night than he had in a month. Never diverting his attention from listening to his husband talk about anything he wanted, but mostly their kids. Seonghwa took any opportunity he could to gush about his children and he had so much to tell Hongjoong.

“Eunji is really becoming a little artist you know. She paints and draws all the time.” Seonghwa said, the smile evident on his face from the the fondness he felt for them. “Beom-seok told his teachers he wanted to be a businessman, like you.” Hongjoong smiled a little wider and sighed.

“I’ve wanted to stop working so late and come home to you and the kids for so long. I didn’t realize that I was missing so much.” Hongjoong said, his eyebrows knitting together and pursing his lips. “This last project just felt like it has been dragging on forever and making my life hell in several different areas.” Seonghwa nodded his understanding and took a sip of his water.

“Eunji has a stack of drawings for you in her room. She won’t let me give them to you; she wants to give them to you herself.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong looked like he might start crying at the thought. “She’s very proud of them and you can hang them in your office.” He nodded and sniffed like he was trying his very best to hold back tears.

“That sounds like a great idea.” He said, subtly swiping at his eyes. “What about Mi sun?” Seonghwa sighed and sat back slightly.

“She’s becoming a moody teenager at the age of 9, but she misses you terribly Hongjoong. She really does. She got so upset yesterday that she started crying and wouldn’t eat her dinner.” Seonghwa said, watching his husband blink back his watering eyes and clear his throat. “I don’t want to upset you Hongjoong, I know you’re working such long hours to support us and give our children a good life. I just don’t want to sugarcoat what I’ve been seeing our children go through either. I want you to try to spend more time with them one on one, they need it, because they miss you, you’re their Appa.” Hongjoong nodded his agreement.

“I need to spend more time with you, too. You deserve my undivided attention sometimes too.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smiled, shaking his head a little. “No, Hwa I know you’re going to say the babies are more important but you’re important too. You deserve my attention too. I did marry you and choose to be with you. Our relationship needs attention to thrive as much as my relationship with our children needs that.”

“The babies are more important. I am secure in knowing you’re in love with me and you’re not going anywhere.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong sat back in his chair. He looked a little annoyed like he knew Seonghwa was holding something back from him, and he was. Seonghwa didn’t want to make Hongjoong feel worse by telling him how he felt being alone for as long as he was when he knew Hongjoong was doing it for them as a family and their wellbeing.

“Tell me Seonghwa, babe, not a single time in the last few months when I was working so much I practically never saw you or the kids did you feel abandoned by me? You never felt like the spark was dulling in our relationship? Like I didn't want to treat you like a romantic partner and I only viewed you as a caretaker for our children?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa felt his chest tighten. He didn’t answer right away, he looked down at his food and picked at it.

“I felt abandoned sometimes, every once and while.” Seonghwa admitted. “It sometimes felt like we were just existing in the same space and we weren’t involved as a couple. Especially since I’m working too, still coming home and pulling double duty to raise our children and you weren’t there to help me.” Hongjoong frowned and leaned forward again.

“I never want you to feel like that ever again. The emotional wellbeing of our family matters as much as our financial wellbeing does and we’re doing fine.” He said. “We need to pay attention to us too.” Seonghwa nodded, reaching forward to grab Hongjoong’s hand again.

“I’d like that, Joong.” He assured him. “I’d really like that.”

“Hongjoong why are we at a hotel?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“I got us a room.” Hongjoong said, placing the car in park and staring at Seonghwa, who was staring with his eyes narrowed beside him. He hadn’t moved to unbuckle his seatbelt

“Why? We have a house nearby.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you’d like not having to make the bed in the morning.” Hongjoong said. “Or cleaning up the mess.” Seonghwa raised both his eyebrows and felt himself blush.

“Kim Hongjoong I cannot believe you seriously brought me here to have sex.” He said and Hongjoong scoffed.

“Not just for that, they have one of those big jacuzzi tubs you like so much that you won’t let me get for our bathroom because they're impractical and take up too much space.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa gasped, already throwing open the door and going to get out of the car. “I thought that would change your mind.” Seonghwa barely heard him, because he was already halfway to the check in desk.

Seonghwa had been so excited to get in the bath that he filled up the tub as soon as they got in the room. Hongjoong had laughed at how quick Seonghwa had been to strip down and get in the bath.

“You’re more excited about that tub than anything I’ve ever gotten you.” He commented as Seonghwa lowered himself into the warm water and hummed. Hongjoong leaned against the sink and smiled at his partner.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in with me? No one has to be dry and dressed for the kids.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong practically tripped over himself to pull his clothes off and sink into the water behind him.

“I don’t know why you won’t let me put one of these things in our bathroom at home.” Hongjoong said as Seonghwa slipped further into the water and leaned back against his chest. He hummed noncommittally and shushed Hongjoong when he tried to speak again.

“I want to enjoy the quiet.” He said and smiled when Hongjoong didn’t say anything further. He just pressed his lips into Seonghwa’s hair, taking a breath in of his scent before pressing a kiss behind his ear. Seonghwa could feel his hands creeping down his hips towards his thighs and he sighed.

“Hongjoong, could you hold off on getting horny I would like to enjoy not having any children calling after me for a few minutes before we get right to it.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong choked on his own spit laughing. “I’m not letting you fuck me here either that just sounds like some kind of an infection waiting to happen.”

“Sure thing Hwa, you can have whatever you want.”

Hongjoong allowed him to enjoy his silence for the most part, although his hands did wander a bit, squeezing his thighs and hips. Seonghwa almost fell asleep in the bath if it wasn’t for Hongjoong who gently kept him semi-awake with the kisses he pressed into his hair and on his temples. Hongjoong must have realized at that point how exhausted they both were and he let Seonghwa doze a bit. The bath was lukewarm when Seonghwa fully woke himself up, he sat up and turned to look at Hongjoong who just smiled softly at him. Seonghwa took in the features of his husband’s face. They hadn’t changed much in the 10 years he’d known him. It still felt like he was staring into the face of the 21 year old he met in a dimly lit club. He had long stopped bleaching his hair, but it was greying ever so slightly in a few places, not that he would ever tell him that. Hongjoong would freak out if he thought any of the grey hair he possessed at the ripe age of almost 32 was noticeable. Seonghwa though his black hair looked just as good on him as the bleach white blonde he’d had when he met him.

“What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?” Hongjoong joked and Seonghwa laughed, turning his body to straddle Hongjoong’s lap. He cupped his jaw and pulled him in to kiss him. He felt hands on his waist, shifting to be arms pulling him flush against Hongjoong’s body. Seonghwa pulled back, giggling when Hongjoong continued by pressing kisses against his neck.

“Just thinking about when we met, how you look almost the same.” Seonghwa said, sighing when Hongjoong gave his ass a squeeze. “Thinking about how insane it was what you asked me to do and how even more insane it was that I agreed.” Hongjoong pulled away from Seonghwa and looked him in the eyes.

“I don’t think you look that much different now than back then either.” Hongjoong said, pressing a kiss against his lips. “You were definitely crazy for agreeing to have a man’s baby in a club though.” Seonghwa laughed, snorting when Hongjoong buried his face in his neck again.

“Aren’t you lucky then babe? Aren’t we both lucky?” Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong huffed against his neck.

“Extraordinarily so, my dear.”

Seonghwa had flopped down naked on the bed that Hongjoong had already turned down to the sheets.

“This is nice, I can just relax, there's no child calling for me. There’s no children to interrupt us either.” Seonghwa said, making grabby hands at Hongjoong. The alpha laughed and crawled over him, settling between his legs and gripping his thighs to move his legs around his waist, bending to kiss Seonghwa. Seonghwa gripped the hair on the back of Hongjoong’s neck and sighed into it. He felt like he was melting into the bed and into Hongjoong, as the alpha moved to hold himself up over Seonghwa. He squeezed his knees, crossing his ankles loosely behind Hongjoong’s back as the alpha settled on top of him, rutting against him and swallowing the whine that came out of Seonghwa’s mouth. They continued like that, leisurely kissing until slick was running down the back of Seonghwa’s thigh towards his hip and the sheets under them. Seonghwa pulled away from Hongjoong, stifling a whine when Hongjoong immediately centred his attention on their mating mark.

“Joong, I know we can take our time because we don’t have children right now, but I might die if you don’t do something.” Seonghwa gasped when Hongjoong moved to press a finger into him, quickly followed by two. He pressed a kiss under Seonghwa’s ear and whispered praise into it.

“I love you baby, you’re the only one I’d ever want to do life with.” He said, finally hooking his fingers just right and hitting the sweet spot. Seonghwa gasped and dug his nails into Hongjoong’s shoulders. He whined and begged for Hongjoong to just get on with it. The alpha chuckled, kissing over his shoulder and neck before pulling back for a brief second to line himself up. He pushed forward into Seonghwa and let out a groan into his neck when he bottomed out. His hips rutted against him in small rocking movements that were very obviously because Hongjoong was waiting for his cue to move, but was desperate to move.

“Joong, come on.” Seonghwa said and that was all it took. Hongjoong buried his face in his neck, focusing so much attention on their bond mark Seonghwa’s brain was going fuzzy from it. He could feel Hongjoong’s thrusts speeding up, making pleasure jolt up his spine and radiate across his pelvis, and he could also feel Hongjoong’s teeth scraping ever so lightly across their bond scar. It made Seonghwa feel a bit crossed eyed, making the words bubble up out of his throat before he could even fully think it through.

“Joong, do it.” Seonghwa said, barely above a whisper, but it made the alpha stop dead. Seonghwa whined loudly and Hongjoong was suddenly looking him dead in the eyes. He searched around his mate’s face, like he was looking for any kind of hesitance or indication that that ask had been anything less than serious.

“You want me to reopen our bond mark? You’re sure?” He asked and Seonghwa nodded. “I need to hear you say it, to be sure.” He looked so desperate to hear it that Seonghwa found the words in his fuzzy brain to get it out of his mouth.

“Yes, I want you to reopen our bond mark. Please Hongjoong, I’ve missed you so much.” He said and Hongjoong smiled, almost devilishly. He pulled Seonghwa into a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth and gripping his one thigh tight enough to probably leave bruises. He pressed kisses down his jaw, lightly biting the skin under his ear before letting out a low rumble in his chest.

“Anything you want, baby.” He whispered and Seonghwa felt him latch on to their mark, thrusting up into him. He gripped the hair on the back of his head and whined. He let out pleas for Hongjoong to bite him, telling him how much he’d missed him and how badly he wanted him to reestablish their bond in garbled words broken by the air being forced out of him with the force of Hongjoong’s thrusts.

“Please Joongie, missed you.” He whispered, his breath hitching when he felt Hongjoong’s knot catch slightly. “Knot me, bite me.” Hongjoong did exactly that, reaching between them and giving Seonghwa’s cock a few strokes to bring him over the edge as Hongjoong’s knot caught him inside Seonghwa. He groaned into his neck as Seonghwa spilled over his fist, the combined sensation of being knotted and Hongjoong’s hand around him tipping him into orgasm. He felt Hongjoong shudder as he came too, his teeth sinking into Seonghwa’s shoulder and breaking skin for the second time in their relationship. Seonghwa felt his eyes roll back in his head and he sighed. He felt euphoria wash over him, feeling his alpha pull back and lick at the mark in an attempt to help close it again, but it was more instinct than anything else.

“Hey baby, you still on earth?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded, giggling when the alpha rolled them onto their sides. “Good, I’m glad. You look so happy.” Seonghwa had to force his eyes open, looking at Hongjoong with what he hoped translated to love and affection. He smiled even wider when pressed his nose back into their now open bond mark and continued to try and soothe it with kisses and attention. He knew he would have to get up and actually clean it eventually, but for now he could stay like this for a little longer.

“I am happy, Hongjoong. I’m so happy”

Seonghwa dabbed lightly at the bite mark on his neck, standing in front of the mirror in the hotel room and smiling at the fresh wound. The first time they’d done this the bite mark bled a whole lot more than it did the second time. He remembered Hongjoong worriedly hanging around him, seemingly ready to jump and take him to the hospital if needed at the drop of a hat. He hadn’t even been that nervous during the birth of their first child and that’s saying something considering he had almost forgotten Seonghwa at their apartment. It was not needed, fresh bonds always bled a lot, so Seonghwa had been prepared for a lot more than he was currently dealing with. He gently cleaned it, trying to not cause himself any pain, but it was an open wound after all. He wiped a little too hard and grimaced in pain just as Hongjoong walked into the bathroom. The alpha was all over him the minute he registered that Seonghwa had expressed pain.

“You OK baby? Do you need help?” He asked and Seonghwa shook his head no.

“I’m fine, Hongjoong, it doesn’t really hurt and it’s mostly stopped bleeding now.” He said and Hongjoong sighed, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth when he looked at the mark, now red and fresh and not just a raised scar.

“It’s like the first time all over again.” Hongjoong said, pressing his nose into the mark and effectively pushing Seonghwa’s attempts to bandage it to the side. “You’re just as beautiful now as you were then.” Seonghwa smiled at him and pushed his head out of his neck.

“I have to bandage it or it’ll get infected.” Seonghwa reasoned, even though Hongjoong scowled at the thought of covering up their mark. Seonghwa shook his head and placed the gauze over his neck, taping it down the same way he had 8 years before.

“Why do you even have gauze on you?” Hongjoong asked, peering into Seonghwa’s bag to see the mini first aid kit he had in there.

“Have you met our children?” Seonghwa asked, not even looking away from where he was carefully trying to avoid getting his hair stuck in the tape. “Beom-seok smacked his head off their swing set the other day and Eunji trips and skins her knees near constantly.”

“That’s a fair point.” Hongjoong said, smoothing down the tape on the back of Seonghwa’s neck. He smiled and led Seonghwa back to the bed, where they both fell asleep, wrapped around the other.

The other employees at the check out desk eyed the bandage on his neck for barely a second before they went about their business. They didn’t say anything as Hongjoong paid them and smiled at the young man who was actually checking them out. He seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes off the obviously fresh bond mark. Seonghwa could see the engagement ring sparkling from his finger and the slightly worried, yet longing expression on his face. Seonghwa could smell that he was an omega and the stale, faint scent of an alpha on him told him exactly why he was staring at him. He could see a reflection of everything he had felt in the days leading up to Hongjoong putting his mark on him the first time in the other young omega’s eyes. It was almost looking in a time travelling mirror. He waited until Hongjoong had wandered away to get the car and pull it up for him before he leaned closer to him.

“It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as they say it does, but it bleeds like a stuck pig so be sure to have a lot of gauze.” He said, winking at him. He looked confused for a moment, before he smiled at him.

“Does it hurt afterwards?” He asked quietly, like he was afraid his superiors might hear even though he was the only one in earshot.

“Only if you treat it roughly. It heals pretty fast too.” He said and he looked at the fresh bandage on his neck confused. “We’ve been bonded for 8 years.” He gasped, his eyes getting a little misty.

“How romantic of your alpha, sir.” He said, his voice giving off an aura of gushing longing. The sir added on the end hurriedly to make it formal enough to pass as him not disrespecting a client.

“He is a romantic, for sure. Good luck my dear. Remember to breathe, it's supposed to be a special moment for you both no need to be so nervous.” He said, giving him one last reassuring smile before he had to go. He could see Hongjoong waiting for him and the alpha wasn’t going to be patient for long.

“Thank you, have a wonderful day.” He said, and Seonghwa nodded, turning to walk towards where Hongjoong was with the car. When he got in Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at him. He waved him off.

“Just omega to omega advice Hongjoong don’t even worry about it.” He said and the alpha nodded, putting the car in drive and heading towards home.

The minute they got to the front door of Hongjoong’s mother’s apartment Seonghwa could hear his children yelling that they were there. The door flew open before either of them could knock. Mi sun threw herself at Hongjoong, laughing when her father caught her and lifted her into his arms. Eunji ran at Seonghwa.

“Papa!” She squealed. Seonghwa picked up Eunji and pressed kisses against her cheeks and loving the giggles she let out.

“Appa, we made you and Papa cookies!” Mi sun said, turning excitedly to point at Beom-seok who had a container in his hands full of homemade and colourfully decorated cookies that was almost bigger than he was.

“Oh my, I see you did. Wow thank you so much.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong pressed a loud, exaggerated kiss against her temple, letting her down and taking the container from Beom-seok.

“Thanks so much, Eomma.” He said, kissing his mother’s cheek and taking their children’s overnight bags from her. She eyed Seonghwa’s neck and gave them a knowing smile.

“No problem, you know I would’ve kept them for longer, if you needed me to. Or maybe if you had wanted me to.” She said, eyes still trained on Seonghwa’s bandaged neck. “Should I be expecting another grandchild?” She laughed at the horrified look on Seonghwa’s face.

“Umonim, we told you Beom-seok was going to be the last one.” Seonghwa said quietly and she leaned against the doorframe.

“Yes, yes, but you’ve obviously had some fun and unless you’ve fixed my son, you could be. I would love another baby in the family.” She said and Seonghwa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Another one with Hongjoong’s cute little nose.” Hongjoong side eyed his mate where he was distracting their children.

“Beom-seok has his nose.” Seonghwa said, effectively ending the conversation with the sharpness of his tone. She took that as her cue and smiled.

“I’ll drop it, I’m just saying the number 4 is lucky.” She said, hugging her grandchildren goodbye. Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s hand on the way out, interlacing their fingers and squeezing his hand. He kissed his cheek, waving at his mother as they corralled their children down the hall towards the car.

Getting all three of their children into their car would be a lot easier if they were far less wiggly. Mi Sun was old enough to buckle herself in, but Eunji and Beom-seok were not as proficient. Their youngest didn’t have the arm length or the strength to do up his own buckle for sure, but he also would not stay still for the life of him.

“Beom-seok, I told you you have to sit in your seat.” Seonghwa said, finally strapping his son in and kissing his cheek. He climbed in beside Hongjoong, the alpha still helping their middle child do up her seatbelt.

“Good job Eunji!” He exclaimed, Seonghwa heard the door shutting and Hongjoong soon appeared beside him in the driver’s seat. “Hwa, baby?” Seonghwa turned his head to see Hongjoong looking at him in a way he only did when he was concerned. Luckily for Seonghwa, he knew exactly what he was concerned about.

“I’m fine, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong frowned. Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong could feel that he was upset through the bond they’d freshly reopened, since that’s what doing that does. A reopened bond acts just like a new one does, everything is just as intense. From the emotions Hongjoong felt from him to the need to be close to each other, Hongjoong wouldn’t be able to be far from him for the next few days. As it healed, far faster than an actual fresh bond would, the need to be close would fade, and Hongjoong’s ability to feel what he felt would fade to what it was before, but as for right that second it wasn’t fading fast enough for Seonghwa.

“Doesn’t feel like you’re fine.” Hongjoong said. “She doesn’t mean to upset you.” Seonghwa sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes briefly before turning back towards Hongjoong who was staring at him expectantly.

“It’s the renewed bond, Joong. You’ve just forgotten what it feels like to feel my emotions so strongly, bonds do dull slightly with time, and I’m not that upset.” Seonghwa said, taking a deep breath in. “I know she doesn’t though. I know.”

“I love our family the way it is, and I love you.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa laughed. He ran his hand through his hair and reached over to gently squeeze Hongjoong’s cheeks.

“I know, Hongjoong, I love you too.”

“Papa! Mi sun keeps kicking me in the back!” Eunji whined, and as if trying to prove her point Seonghwa turned his head just in time to see his oldest kick her seat once again. Seonghwa sighed loudly and Hongjoong cleared his throat.

“If you all don’t cut it out we’ll go straight home and you can forget about ice cream.” He said, his tone stern and distinctly fatherly, looking at their children through the rearview mirror. Mi sun stopped and sat back, looking rather sheepish.

“Yes Appa.” She said. Hongjoong nodded, and started to drive towards where they were going from the start.

The young lady behind the counter smiled at Seonghwa as he held Beom-seok up to the glass, sounding out the names of the ice cream flavours so he could pick which one he wanted. Eunji could read on her own, although Hongjoong still held her up so she could see them. Mi sun was just lucky she inherited Seonghwa’s height and not her other father’s unfortunate challenges with that. Seonghwa took them all back to a table once they’d figured out what each of them wanted. Hongjoong lingered at the payment counter a little bit longer than necessary, seemingly talking to the girl at the register. Seonghwa patiently waited until Hongjoong came back, with all their ice cream neatly placed on a tray.

“What was that about?” Seonghwa asked, placing the cups in front of each child respectively, strawberry for Mi sun, chocolate for Eunji and mint chocolate for Beom-seok, which neither of his parents understood his love for. “Should I be worried she’s trying to steal my man?” Seonghwa’s tone was clearly joking, which was why Hongjoong just laughed at him.

“She asked if they were all ours, probably because of the uh, you know.” Hongjoong said, tapping the side of his neck. Seonghwa made a noise of understanding. The bandage did indicate that the bond was fresh. Most people bonded before they had children, some kind of old fashion notion that he made the house more stable and ready for children. Seonghwa had never cared much about that, obviously.

“Of course I told her yes, all three of those beautiful children belong to us.” Hongjoong said. “They’re beautiful because of you.” Seonghwa snorted out a laugh.

“Laying it on thick huh?” He said, wiping a drip off Beom-seok's chin before it had a chance to stain his clothes. Hongjoong smiled and leaned in to kiss Seonghwa’s cheek, ignoring the chorus of groans from their children.

“Just complimenting the love of my life.” He said and Seonghwa smiled. He looked over at Hongjoong, into the eyes that knew him better than anyone else, the father of his children and the love of his life. A giggle bubbled up his throat as Hongjoong squeezed his hand. He wasn’t even entirely sure when he’d started holding his hand.

“You’re gross.”

“Only for you, baby.”

Later, when they got home, had put the kids to bed and were cuddled up themselves, under the sheets and blankets in their own bed, did Seonghwa realize something very important. He rolled over in Hongjoong’s arms, disturbing the alpha, who was nuzzling at his bond mark and making him let out an indignant noise.

“I was busy.” Hongjoong whined, making Seonghwa laugh, leaning forward slightly and watching Hongjoong’s eyes drift as the collar of his stretched out sleep shirt slipped to reveal more of his chest than previously. Seonghwa cradled Hongjoong’s face in his hands and smiled, running his thumbs over his cheekbones and giggling when Hongjoong turned to press a kiss against his palm.

“I forgot to tell you something when we were getting ice cream for the kids.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong looked at him funny.

“Forgot to tell me what?” Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa went to say something more, but then he heard a knock at the door. He turned his body to see their eldest daughter standing in their doorway with tears streaming down her face. She was clutching a blanket, her bangs mussed and dishevelled.

“Aw baby, what happened?” Seonghwa asked and Mi sun ran towards their bed, clumsily climbing up onto their mattress and in between them, flopping face first into Seonghwa’s chest. She effectively pushed Hongjoong off of him, making the alpha have to readjust his whole body to allow their 9 year old to wiggle between them. Seonghwa cradled his eldest against his chest and frowned sympathetically at Hongjoong, who just waved him off and placed a hand on Seonghwa’s hip, draping his arm over their daughter.

“I had a bad dream.” She said quietly, Seonghwa hummed his understanding, running his fingers gently through her hair. He felt her hands fist his shirt and slight dampness soak through his shirt when she used it to dry her cheeks.

“Yeah, what was it about?” He asked and she sniffled against his chest, looking up at him with big eyes that almost completely resembled her alpha father’s, even if Hongjoong insisted that they were shaped more like Seonghwa’s.

“There were monsters Papa, and they tried to take you and Appa away. I was so scared, and it was dark and I was alone.” She said, describing the dream and hiccupping on a sob as she did. Seonghwa shushed her, letting her soothe herself with the scent of her parents, snuffling at his collarbone the way she had when she was upset as a baby as well. It warmed Seonghwa’s heart a little to know his baby wasn’t that grown up yet.

“I bet that was scary huh, but look I’m still right here and Appa is still right here. No monsters in sight.” Seonghwa said, pressing kisses against the crown of her head. “No one could ever take me away from you, and Appa is so strong he wouldn’t ever leave you either. Would you Appa?” Seonghwa glanced up at Hongjoong, who now had the big eyes of their daughter on him as well as he shuffled closer to press kisses against her chubby cheeks.

“Never, I’m stronger than all the monsters. I’ll always protect you, Mi sun.” He assured her, she smiled up at him and turned to Seonghwa.

“Can I stay here? Just for tonight?” She asked and Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong briefly for his permission as well, before nodding yes. She giggled and settled against Seonghwa’s chest. The room was quiet as Hongjoong stretched over them to turn off Seonghwa’s light. They settled together, Mi sun against Seonghwa’s chest and Hongjoong’s arm draped over Seonghwa’s waist, caging their daughter in and still letting him touch his husband in some way. They were silent for a few minutes, Seonghwa almost fell asleep himself before Hongjoong’s whispers woke him up.

“What were you going to say before?” Hongjoong asked, his thumb stroking circles into Seonghwa’s hip.

“Mhm? Oh, you’re the love of my life too, Hongjoong. That’s what I wanted to tell you.” Seonghwa said, his eyes drooping shut and it was too dark to see Hongjoong smile anyway. He could just feel his joy through the bond.

“Glad to know, not that I didn’t know before, but it’s fitting you’d confirm that with the one that started it all between us again.” He said softly, leaning down to snuzzle his nose against her hair. Seonghwa chuckled, smiling at the thought of how full circle it felt to say Hongjoong was the love of his life with the whole reason they even met settled in his arms. Hongjoong then pushed upwards to kiss Seonghwa one last time before they both fell asleep.

“I love you, Seonghwa.”

“I love you too, Hongjoong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows I'm not Korean, I'm white and Canadian and trying my best please be nice to me if I royally fucked something up so I can fix it.
> 
> A few people asked to see how Seonghwa and Hongjoong were getting on a few years later and for more cute family content and I got you on that one OK. I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> If you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seokjinntonic) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!


End file.
